


Sexting

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Shameless Smut, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is again caught in one of those annoying and boring meetings at the Institute. Worry not, Magnus decides to be a good boyfriend and keeps Alec entertained with sending him little text and pictures of himself in various kinds of interesting positions.





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> I've written something pretty much similar to this, but since I enjoyed that quite a lot... I wrote this as well XD.  
> It's written from Alec's POV for the most parts.  
> Not a lot of plot, but plenty of smut XD  
> Enjoy~

Alec was turned on, by the Angel, he swore that he was going to kill Magnus when he'd get the chance to see him. Alec was right in the middle of a meeting at the Institute when Magnus decided that he was bored and he started sending him dirty texts. He gritted his teeth and he let out a small groan of annoyance when he felt his phone buzzing again. The annoyance on his face didn’t seem to bother anyone around the table, so he just sighed and tried to pay attention to whatever was going on. But, even though he was annoyed that he wasn’t paying attention to the meeting, he found the texts quite a turn on.

 

Throughout the entire meeting, Magnus continued playing with him with sending him dirty texts, telling him how wonderful it would be if they would be together at the moment. Because Alec didn’t want to be unprofessional, he didn’t respond to any of those texts, but he still read every one each of them and that was something that Magnus was quite aware of. Alec had an innocent appearance, but deep inside was hiding a perverted man, just like Magnus, so the warlock knew that Alec must’ve been having quite a time at the meeting. Besides, in his opinion, he was doing his boyfriend a favour; he knew how boring those long meetings could get and he was just being a good boyfriend with keeping Alexander entertained.

 

Soon, the texts weren’t enough, apparently, because Alec almost dropped his phone when a picture came attached to the text message and he just sunk down into his chair and tried to keep a straight face. The entire thing was kind of turning him on, but he knew that he needed to end that; he needed to tell Magnus straight that what he was doing wasn’t professional. It might’ve been fun for him, but it wasn’t for Alec. To him, it was torture. Yet, in the end, he still opened up the picture and almost moaned when he saw it. Magnus was lying on the bed, his T-shirt only lifted a little bit, revealing some of his sun-kissed skin on his abdomen and subconsciously Alec dragged his tongue over his lower lip, but didn’t dare to reply. If he was caught texting, he would ruin his family’s reputation, so he just looked up and put on his usual poker face, nodding when someone proposed of a way how to get better connections with the Downworlders. However, he was distracted again when his phone buzzed again, his cock twitching at the thought that Magnus sent him another picture.

 

And he did. Now, Magnus was lying on the bed stripped down, wearing only his boxers and Alec’s mouth literally watered when he saw how hard Magnus was. His boxers were already stained with precum at the front and he barely restrained moaned when he saw the outline of Magnus’ hard member in his boxers. Magnus’ thumb was teasingly hooked under the hem of his boxers, pulling them down enough for him to be revealing just a bit of his pubic hair and Alec squirmed his legs when another picture came. On that one, Magnus had his legs spread open, his swollen and heavy cock resting on his stomach, while he was playing with one of his nipples and Alec swore under his breath when he felt his body heating up and he didn’t care about the meeting. Fuck, that man was the definition of the devil himself.

 

Magnus had to know what he was doing to Alec and to the Shadowhunter that was extremely sadistic, yet so fucking satisfying. After receiving a few more pictures, on which Magnus was stroking his cock and fingering himself was when Alec almost came right at that spot, with the entire room filled with other people. He could only thank the angels that his parents and his other siblings weren’t present there, because the fact that he wasn’t listening to the meeting wasn’t a secret anymore and when he looked across the table, where a woman was sitting, he could see that she was curiously looking at him and his face heated up when she giggled, leaned closer to a man that was sitting close to her ear and whispered something into his ear, which only caused the other one to chuckle as well.

 

Then, another picture came; Magnus’ cock was leaking with precum even more and Alec wondered if Magnus was close. He tried not to think about it too much, but in the end he sent a short text, asking Magnus if he was close and the question seemed to please Magnus, because he got a quick ‘yes’ as a reply, followed by a selfie, on which Magnus was wearing his usual seductive smirk, his face flushed into much deeper shades of red and his hair was stuck onto his forehead from perspiration. Alec cursed again, because he knew exactly why Magnus sent him that; the faces that Magnus made when they were making love turned him on so much, so that was just another way of Magnus torturing him at the moment.

 

Alec lowered himself in his seat and pressed his legs together; he was rock hard, his cock itching to be touched. It was beyond uncomfortable to be sitting there with an erection like that and he allowed himself to press a palm between his legs for less than a second and that was when he received another picture; Magnus was stroking his cock again, leaking, showing just how close he was and Alec just closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the next text that came, but in the end he read the text anyway and his eyes widened when he saw what Magnus wrote.

 

_‘Alexander, darling, I’m close. Tell me, where do you want me to come?’_

Alec’s fingers were shaking and a part of him was yelling at him not to reply, but that was kind of impossible to do at that the moment. Magnus was probably holding himself back from coming, just for him. The thought of Magnus squeezing the base of his cock and moaning out his name got the best of him and even though he wasn’t a fan of sending dirty texts, he wanted to be the one to order Magnus when he could come and not. And from his point of view, making Magnus come so early in the game would be too easy. He needed to be punished and a devious smile came upon Alec’s face as he straightened himself up a little bit and wrote Magnus back a reply, saying,

 

**_‘Who said that you could come already?’_ **

****

Alec then cleared his throat and looked up, pretending to listen as he waited for a reply to come. Before he could actually get what the others were talking about, he was distracted by the buzzing of his phone and he didn’t hesitate that time to read the reply, smirking as he was reading it.

****

_‘What is that, I hear, angel? You’re up for a bit more fun, huh? Is the meeting over?’_

**_‘Far from it. And yes, that’s your punishment.’_ **

****

_‘A punishment? For what, I don’t remember doing anything bad at all. I’ve been a good boy all day, darling.’_

When Alec received that text, his cheeks warmed up and he bit into his lower lip. Then, he remembered that he shouldn’t get all soft on Magnus yet, determined to give him the punishment that he received, so he quickly wrote back a text saying,

**_‘M-hm, of course you were. Now tell me, what are you doing?’_ **

****

_‘Imagining how wonderful it would be to have those lips of yours wrapped around my cock.’_

Even though Alec’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment, he managed to smirk and he let out an amused gasp. Having Magnus’ hot cock in his mouth at that moment would be lovely. He’d wrap his lips around it, swallow it all the way until he’d feel it hit the back of his throat and he’d squeeze him nice and tight, making sure to make Magnus come really hard. Alec’s head was speeding with the images of that flashing in front of his eyes and he moved again in his chair, his self-control paper thin by then. Alec felt his member twitching again and he crossed his ankles, holding his breath and he opened up his legs again. His phone buzzed again and he frantically hit the open button and read the text, which said,

 

_‘What’s the matter, angel? You suddenly got all silent on me, not fair. Are you still in the meeting?’_

Alec almost laughed at that and he just gritted his teeth, hitting the reply button and he wrote back a reply,

 

**_‘Yeah, I’m still in the middle of the meeting. You’re making things really hard for me, Magnus.’_ **

****

Wanting to make himself look present, Alec grabbed the pen on the table and held onto it tight, his knuckles going white from how much he was gripping onto it. His skin felt hot, his toes curling when the fabric of his boxers grazed the head of his cock and he bit hard down onto his lower lip when a moan almost escaped past his lips. He was sweating, his breathing rapid and awfully uneven, his heart beating hard against his ribcage as his cock was pressed painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

****

_‘Hard, huh? Interesting choice of words, darling. Am I making things hard on you by making you hard?’_

Alec almost laughed at how absurd that sounded. Of course he was hard, just what in the world Magnus expected him to be after all of that teasing?! He straightened himself up just a little bit and he cleared his throat as he hit back the reply button.

 

**_‘Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I’m hard, I almost came before just by seeing the pictures you’ve sent me.’_ **

****

_‘Is that so? I want to make you come just like that, without touching yourself, in front of everyone. It’s kind of turning you on, right? The thought of someone catching how hard you are for me right now?’_

Alec cursed again, Magnus’ words stirring up his cock again and he pressed a palm against his lips, trying to look natural. But, no one was paying attention to him; they were too busy with getting into an argument about something that Alec couldn’t care less. His mind was completely focused on his boyfriend and he dropped his pen down onto the table, digging his nails into his palms. He grew even harder, if that was even possible; his erection felt sticky, hot, itching for relief and he was a mess. Despite his embarrassment, he needed more of Magnus’ dirty words; never in his life had he been so turned on and he wanted more.

 

**_‘God, yes. If I was there next to you, what would you do to me?’_ **

****

When the reply came, he grabbed the phone back, way too quickly. Luckily, others were still arguing, so he just read Magnus’ reply, which said,

****

_‘Kiss you, caress you. I’d start my way on top of your chest and then kissed my way lower. I would wrap my fingers around your cock and stroke it for you. Then I’d swallow you whole. Would you like that?’_

Oh, Alec wouldn’t just like it, he’d _love_ that. His imagination was running wild with things he wanted to do to Magnus. For example, he’d love to try out the 69-position with him; it was something new and so arousing. There were more things he wanted to do, but his fingers shook a bit, because he didn’t know how to put it into words. He rarely used dirty talk in the bedroom, so he was kind of awkward with that. Yet, he still managed to write back a reply saying,

**_‘Yeah. I want to blow you as well. I would turn around and we could do it in 69?’_ **

****

His face heated up, but he didn’t care. Alec looked around the room and then almost jumped when a new text came, reading it almost immediately.

****

_‘That’s it angel, I would love that. You could prepare me in this position as well. Lick me spread open, or would you use your fingers?’_

Without even thinking, Alec let out a soft moan and he didn’t even know when he placed his free hand on top of his hard cock. No one seemed to notice, so he quickly removed the hand, but his hips moved on their own, wanting more of that friction. He placed a hand on top of his thigh and dug his fingers into the flesh; even that spot was sensitive. Without even touching himself properly, he could feel that he was slowly coming close and he gritted his teeth, writing back a reply.

**_‘I’d use my tongue and my fingers, together. What are you doing right now?’_ **

****

_‘That’s it, Alexander. I just slid a finger inside me.’_

“Oh god,” said Alec under his breath. By the Angel, he wanted to see that. Magnus had sent him a picture like that before, but he wanted to see it again. Especially now; Magnus was probably a mess by then. And he, himself, wasn’t any better as well. His boxers felt damp with his precum, but he didn’t mind it. He wanted it to be sticky and messy.

**_‘Show me.’_** was the reply that he wrote back. The picture that came after a minute or so didn’t disappoint at all; Magnus’s legs were spread open again, two fingers inside of him that time. Magnus’ chest and abdomen were wet with sweat and Alec swallowed hard, his throat really dry. His reply came a bit slower, because he was still holding back his breath. But he wanted Magnus to know how good he was for him.

****

**_‘That’s so hot, Magnus. You’re amazing.’_ **

****

_‘I wish I’d have something bigger in me, though.’_

Alec wished for that as well, he wanted to bury himself inside of Magnus. He could already feel himself sliding through the first ring of muscles and even though he wasn’t touching himself, he could feel a tightness around his cock. God, he’d give it to Magnus so hard, it’s not like he’d be able to hold himself back anyway. He was too worked up. Alec’s head was feeling dizzy, but he still managed to write back a reply.

**_‘I bet you would, I’d give it to you. Hard, rough and deep, just like the way you like it.’_ **

****

Magnus’ reply came slower than usual, just making Alec wonder what Magnus was doing then? Was he too far gone into the pleasure to write back? Alec pressed his lips together and his stomach made a flop when his phone buzzed, reading the text and almost came from reading it.

****

_‘That’s it, fuck me. How would you want me? On my knees? Or with my legs up? Or should I just split myself open on top of your cock and ride you?’_

Oh god, all of those positions seemed so appealing to Alec. He’d love to lift Magnus’ legs up and fuck him senseless. Or maybe do him from behind, grab him by his hair, yank his head back and kiss him? Then again, he’d _love_ to have Magnus on top of him, riding him.

**_‘Ride me.’_ **

****

When Alec’s phone buzzed again, his cock twitched again and he cursed; he didn’t know how long he could hold on for anymore and the meeting was still going. Was it really? Who cared, because when he read Magnus’ next text, a soft moaned escaped past his lips and he just pressed a hand between his legs as he read the text.

****

_‘Oh god… Alec, I’m so close. Can I come?’_

Knowing that Magnus was close, brought Alec closer to the edge as well.  With shaky fingers, he hit the reply button and wrote the reply.

**_‘Yeah, come for me. Let it all out.’_ **

****

_‘Here I come.’_

Magnus’ last text came with a picture attached, on which Magnus was resting on top of the bed, wearing a devious and exhausted smile and Alec’s breath shook when he looked lower. Magnus’ stomach was covered with his load and Alec cursed. God, he came so much. Seeing that was what brought Alec over his edge as well and he grabbed the edge of the table, holding his head down his eyes tightly shut and he forced himself not to moan when the pleasure became too overwhelming, coming right at spot, without even touching himself. The pleasure was hitting him in waves, taking him quite a while to calm down and when he finally did calm down, he was mortified with what he had just done.

 

Alec’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he felt a hand on top shoulder and he literally jumped up when he saw a fellow Shadowhunter next to him, not even wanting to know what he was going to say to him. What if he got caught? Shit, shit, shit… his entire career would be over and-

 

“Everything okay there? The meeting’s over, so you can leave,” said a man, who looked the same age as Robert and Alec flinched, but he was kind of relieved. Not only because the meeting was finally over, but because apparently he didn’t get caught.

 

“Yeah, um, everything’s okay,” said Alec, surprised with how low his voice was.

 

“You sure you feel okay? You’re kind of flushed and you haven’t been paying much attention during the meeting.”

 

Alec froze as he tried to come up with an excuse. “Um, stomach ache,” he blurted out.

 

“Ah, I see. The stress is getting to you. I think I’d be the same if I were in your shoes,” said the Shadowhunter and laughed. “You have to watch your health while you’re still young, so don’t overwork yourself. Go get some rest.”

 

“Ah, yes, thank you,” said Alec awkwardly and quickly made his way to his bedroom, locked himself in and called Magnus.

 

“Magnus,” stammered Alec.

 

“Oh hi,” said the voice from the other side of the call and shivers ran up Alec’s spine when he heard how low Magnus’ voice was. He sounded really tired as well. “Everything okay? I was kind of disappointed that you didn’t write back.”

 

“The meeting was over,” said Alec, as if that would actually explain things.

 

“Ah,” said Magnus and even though Alec couldn’t see him, he could tell that the other was grinning. “Calling to scold me then?”

 

“No, I, um-”

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Magnus… shit, of course I did,” said Alec and burst into laughter, his voice still breathless and he made a short pause. “You don’t understand, you made me _come_ in the middle of the meeting. Well, technically, it was over, but-”

 

“Holy shit,” said Magnus and his deep, attractive laughter filled Alec’s eardrums. “Hands-free and in front of everyone?”

 

“Yeah,” said Alec and his face heated up again.

 

“That’s amazing,” muttered Magnus. “You just keep surprising me, in a good way, of course,” teased the warlock and Alec let out a quiet laughter. “So, now that the meeting is over, any more plans on the horizon?” asked Magnus.

 

“Can I come over?” asked Alec quickly, way too quickly.

 

“So that we can put what we talked about earlier into practice?” asked Magnus. “I’d love that.”

 

“Yeah. I’ll be on my way, okay?” asked Alec and couldn’t wait to be finally with Magnus.

 

“Hurry up, I’ll be waiting for you,” said Magnus and Alec didn’t need to be told twice as he was already on his way the minute later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :P  
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated ;)


End file.
